The Long Island Killer
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a fic that crosses over with both Blue Bloods and Castle. The case this story is written about however is real. This serial killer was never caught, let alone identified. I might be a little rough with the way NYPD procedure actually works, but I do try! Please review just to say if you don't really like it. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

1

December 17th 2010...

Breaking News...

That was the message that flashed across the wide screen television. Within seconds the graphic had faded, the camera focused on the news anchor and he started reading the news flash.

"Good Evening everyone, I'm Bill Ritter. This is a breaking story out of Long Island tonight. There have been human remains found in a remote area on Oak Beach, in Suffolk County, New York. While the investigation is still just getting underway we have learned that the remains of three additional victims have also been found. Now with more information, here's Liz Cho."

"Thanks, Bill. What the Suffolk County detectives have pieced together so far is that four remains they have found appear to be all female. Ranging in ages from 20 to 27. They were buried in the sand adjacent to the Ocean Parkway. Now for more on the story we go to our Long Island correspondent N.J. Burkett..."

"Thanks, Liz. So far the detectives here in Oak Beach are being tight lipped. They are working around the clock to gather evidence that will most likely have the small town of Oak Beach in fear for their safety. The identity of victims has not been released yet pending notification of next of kin. Two of the victims were found buried in the sand just off the exit for the Robert Moses Causeway near Ocean Parkway. An officer from Suffolk County Police Department was on a routine training exercise and had discovered the skeletal remains of the first victim wrapped in a burlap sack. They were discovered about 50 yards from the highway and buried in a shallow grave. The four victims appear to be female and in different stages of decomposition. There is a press conference set for later tomorrow. This is N.J. Burkett reporting from Oak Beach, Long Island. Liz, Bill back to you."

"Thanks, N.J.. Be sure to tune in at noon tomorrow for exclusive coverage of the press conference. Now on to other news..."

December 18th, 2010

Commissioner Richard Dormer steps in front of the quickly placed podium at Suffolk County Police Headquarters in West Babylon...

"Good Afternoon, My comments will be brief and to the point. After extensively searching the area of Oak Beach during the night we have uncovered the remains of four female victims. All of these victims have been transported back the Suffolk morgue and are awaiting examination for specific cause of death. These victims range in age from 20 to 27. Their identity has been not revealed pending notification of their families/loved ones. I will be taking limited questions at this time."

"Commissioner, Are you certain that these victims are the result of one perpetrator?" One reporter asks.

At this reporter's question, Suffolk County District Attorney Thomas Spota steps up to the podium.

"It is clear that the area around Oak Beach Has has been used to discard human remains for some period of time. Due to the fact that there are multiple victims involved I am not at liberty to comment any further. So to answer your question yes we are led to believe that these crimes are the result of one individual." The DA steps back and Commissioner Dormer steps back up to the podium.

"Commissioner, Do do you think that this is the work of a serial killer?" The reporter from MSNBC asks.

"To be blunt, four bodies found in the same location pretty much speaks for itself. It's more than a coincidence. We could have a serial killer."

With his last comment, the reporters begin firing all sorts of questions at the Commissioner. Not wanting to prolong the tedious amount of the same questions over and over again he kindly thanked thanks all who attended the press conference and stepped steps back from the podium and turned turns to leave.

Present Day June 2014

NYPD Commissioner Frank Reagan remembers his friend Commissioner Dormer contacting him after the press conference the next day. As he sits at his desk in his study he recalls the conversation vividly.

"Frank, I'm sure that this will be a firestorm." Dormer knows that his friend is in charge of the largest police force in the country, and values his thoughts.

"Rich, listen to what I am about to tell you. There is no way that you can prevent what will happen next. No matter how you try to control it, it will always come back on your department. What you need to do is get in front of this. I watched yesterday's press conference and what I saw was not my friend. The man who was at that press conference yesterday has been reduced to becoming a puppet, bowing to the pressure."

"Frank, I'm caught between a rock and a hard place. They want results. It looks like this guy has been doing this for about 20 years. And we don't have any leads to know who this could possibly be."

"Rich, you need to get the press on your side. With that done you will have a better outcome. Have you thought about a reward?"

"Actually Frank, the county executives have authorized $5000.00."

"Alright, get that information out to the press and hope that they will understand that you have made an effort."

"Thanks, Frank. Give my love to your family."

"Will do Rich, thanks.

The call ends and Frank thinks once more about how this case had almost destroyed his friend. Frank is drawn from his thoughts when Erin and Nicky enter his study.

"Dad, dinner is almost ready." Frank looks up with saddened eyes and just nods his head at them.

"Dad, are you alright?" Erin asks.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about an old friend."

Frank has more on his mind than just an old friend. The murders that the 12th precinct they have been recently investigating are too close to the discoveries from 2010 and 2011 on Long Island. Women have been murdered and the body count has been steadily rising. He had been trying to keep the media out of the loop but he knows that soon someone will leak the news.

To date, 4 women have been found murdered all near the Hudson River. All were wrapped in plastic and stuffed into a burlap sacks. The similarities are alarming. The fact that there was never a person of interest in the Long Island serial killer murders has Frank thinking the worst.


	2. Chapter 3

3

Commissioner Reagan thinks to himself as he rides the elevator to his office at 1PP. He walks through the double doors that lead to Bakers desk he pauses for a second and then proceeds through the doors to enter his office. Placing his coat on the leather chair Baker who is right behind him retrieves it and hangs it up in the closet. As she turns she gives him a passing look. He looks lost she thinks. She halts her forward motion and asks

"Sir?"

Frank is still contemplating his next move. Taking the time to properly form his thoughts into an official order he speaks to Baker.

"Baker I need to set up a task force. I need the personnel files for the current active detectives from the 54th and 12th precincts on my desk before lunch."

"Yes, Sir."

Baker exits to complete the task. Frank picks up the phone and makes a phone call he knows will not end well. He dials the number regretfully. The call connects.

"Rich, it's Frank. How are you?"

"I'm good Frank. But we both know that you don't want to know how I am."

His friend takes the offensive intermediately.

"So... you put it together?"

"How could I not. Do you have any leads?"

"Not yet. The cases are still in their preliminary stages."

"How many?"

"Four so far."

"Frank keeping this under wraps will only end in disaster. Take it from experience."

Frank thinks back to 2010. The press had berated him to no end. It's the one thing he wishes he could change about his friend. His reluctance and second guessing everything pertaining to the job since then.

"Frank?"

"Yeah sorry. Just in thought."

"Well, you need to get out in front of this. You need to catch this bastard and end this once and for all."

"I know Rich. Keep in touch." Frank quickly ends the call. Just as he does Baker returns with the files he requested. He takes the time to study every detail in all of them. Not wanting to play favorites when it comes to his family. He opens the first folder and re-reads it.

Detective Danny Reagan

Detective First Grade. 54th Pct.

Years of service 14

Gulf war veteran (Fallujah, U.S. Marines)

Numerous awards for heroism and bravery.

Marital status Married to Linda Reagan

Two children Jack and Sean

Frank looks to the left side of the file and reads on...

3 complaints about harassment.

1 complaint for not following orders. (which led to a 10-day suspension)

Detective Javier "Javi" Esposito

Detective First Grade. (promotion to Lieutenant pending) 12th Pct.

Years of service 15

Ex-Army Special Forces (Gulf War Theater, Army Special Forces)

Various accommodations for bravery and heroism.

Marital status Single

2 complaints for disobeying a direct order. The second resulting in a 30-day suspension ordered by Captain V. Gates.

Detective Kevin Ryan

Detective First Grade. (Promotion pending) 12th Pct.

Years of service 11

Worked in the narcotics squad at the 122nd Pct. (Undercover)

No Military background.

Exemplary service record. 1 award for exceptional merit.

Marital status married to Jenny Ryan (nee O'Mally)

1 child Sara Grace Ryan

Detective Maria Baez

Detective Third Grade 54th Pct.

Years of service 7

Worked vice in Mid-Town North.

No military background

Martial status single

Patrolman Jamie Reagan

Assigned to 12th Pct.

Years of service 5

Currently partnered with Patrolman Jenko

Marital status single

Patrolman L.T. Tolliver

Assigned to 12th Pct.

Years of service 8

Marital status single.

Patrolman Edit "Eddie" Janko

Assigned to 12th Pct.

Years of service 4

Currently partnered with patrolman Reagan.

Marital status single

Detective Tori Ellis

Assigned to the 12th Pct. Cyber crimes division

Years of service 6

Proficient in all knowledgeable computer languages.

Marital status single

Frank looks at the one last remaining file. Knowing that this team's leader needs to be just that, a leader someone who possess the determination, courage and conviction. He slowly opens the service jacket and starts to read.

Katherine H. Castle (Beckett)

Captain, 12th Pct. Homicide & Robbery Divisions (interim, pending permanent notification)

Years of service 15

No Military background.

Awards received: Purple Shield, Medal of Honor, Commendation-Integrity.

The youngest person to achieve the rank of Detective 3rd Class and First Class.

Scored 98% on the past Captains exam.

Marital status Married. Richard E. Castle.

1 Step-daughter Alexis.

30-day suspension resulting from disobeying a direct order.

Resigned 5/7/12 reinstated 10/1/12

Joined the AG Task Force on 9/23/13 fired 10/11/13. Reinstated as Detective First Grade on 10/14/13.

Frank sits back and thinks. He needs all these people to be on the task force for their specific skills. Due to this year's budget restrictions he can only select about half. He needs to talk to Garrett.

"Baker, get Garrett in here now, please."

"Yes, Sir."

Frank knows that the only way to catch this guy is to have the best team on the case. The knock on the door and it's swift opening drew Frank out of his thoughts. Garrett entered and closed the door behind him. He took a seat directly in front of the Commissioner. Waiting with baited breath.

"Garrett I need to address the recent murders at the 12th. Can you please set up a news conference for later this afternoon?"

"Boss?"

"Garrett I need to inform the public about this case involving the 12th."

"Do you think that this is such a good idea?"

"Yes, yes I do. I'm not going to get caught behind the eight ball this time."

"Okay, Frank. I'll set it up. Let's say 2 pm? Here at 1PP."

"Good."

Garrett leaves to set up the conference. His boss must know what he's doing. If it were up to him he would keep it quiet a bit longer to give the detectives a little time to gather more information.

The time is 1:50 and Frank finds himself waiting in the front of the room that's holding the press conference. Garrett nods to him as the clock strikes 2 pm. Frank reluctantly takes the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have called this press conference to discuss the current events regarding the recent murders near the Hudson River...


	3. Chapter 4

The phone is ringing. Her mind is on other things and she is oblivious to the noise.

"Captain, aren't you going to answer that?"

"Right, give me a second."

Her mind has been all over the place since it had happened. And it all had happened so quickly. She puts her thoughts aside for the time being.

"Captain Beckett?" she answers, not trusting her voice for the first time this morning.

"Captain, you sound unsure of your new title."

"I'm sorry sir, this has all happened just a little too quickly for me."

"So are you telling me that I might have made the wrong choice in promoting you to Captain?"

"No, no sir. You did not"

"Alright then. The reason I am calling you is that I am putting together a task force to start looking harder into these cases involving the working women who have been found in your jurisdiction."

"Sir, have you made any selections as to who you want on this task force?"

Frank had to admire her directness and ability to get to the heart of the problem. He is reassured that he had made the right decision.

"Captain I have a preliminary list of candidates. After I make my final decision I will send you an inter office email along with their personnel files with my final decision."

"Sir can you give me a heads up when the task force will be active?"

"Captain, after I make my decision the team will be in place within 48 hours. Is there anything else Captain?"

"No, Sir."

"Goodbye, Captain." Frank hangs up without waiting for a response.

Kate just stares at the dead phone handset. She is now thinking that accepting this promotion was not the best decision. It should be the next logical step in her career path, but it's more political than hands on. Pleasing the top brass, running two divisions, and, of course, the paperwork. She can't understand how Captain Gates ever did it. How she kept her cool between work and a personal life.

She had aced the Captain's test, but taking a test and actually doing the job are different in so many ways. She had expected that when she was promoted, her Captain would be there to guide her through the transition. This would not be the case. She remembers the call ten days ago vividly.

 _"Detective Beckett this is Chief of Detectives Robert Broyce."_

 _"Yes, Sir, what can I do for you?"_

 _"Detective, I need you to report to the main office of the OCME."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Detective, don't question, just do."_

 _"Yes, Sir. I'll be there within the hour."_

 _"Very well Detective, I'll see you there."_

 _Kate's first thought was to call Lanie. Her finger hovered over the send button and for a second then she hesitated. Deciding to make the call anyway she waited until Lanie answered._

 _"Lanie?"_

 _"Lanie, what's going on?"_

 _"Kate, I can't talk to you right now."_

 _"Lanie, why not?"_

 _"Kate, you need to do what the Chief of D's asked. I can't release any information."_

 _The darkest thoughts entered her mind. Rick was most likely dead, why else would they want her to report to the OCME in person? Her mind was racing. He was at the loft sleeping when she left this morning after receiving the call for the body drop. Something must have happened to him on the way to the precinct. Kate drove over to the OCME main offices and headed down to Lanie's office. She was met not by her friend, but instead the head of the OCME. He escorted her to his office where she found the Chief of Detectives pacing._

 _"Chief Broyce, Detective Beckett reporting as ordered."_

 _"Relax, Detective. What I am going to tell you is said in the strictest confidence and is not to be repeated to a soul."_

 _"Yes, Sir."_

 _"Captain Gates was on an undercover op instituted by her old command at IAB. Her job was to gain the trust of an organization posing as a wealthy European businesswoman looking to sell information to and from Europe through rogue contacts within the NYPD. There was a wealth of information to be had. Dirty cops, the location of confiscated drugs that could be sold for profit, extortion, theft and prostitution. She was meeting with the top boss to make a deal to get this information when out of the blue all hell broke loose. A member of the group, who she had never met, recognized her and her cover was no longer effective. She never made it out of the meeting alive._

 _The Chief of D's and the OCME Chief walked slowly over to where Lanie was standing. Kate hesitantly followed. Once at the side of the exam table, Lanie drew back the white sheet. Kate covered her mouth with her hand and gasped loudly. Her Captain, Captain Victoria Gates lay dead under the sheet. A single gunshot wound to the center of her forehead. Execution style. Kate turned and took a step back to collect herself. Lanie quickly placed her arm around Kate's shoulder and tried her best to bring her comfort._

 _"Detective, while I am sorry for your loss, I am going to recommend that you take Captain Gates' place as the commanding officer of the 12th precinct."_

 _"Chief Broyce, while I am grateful for the position, I am going to have to respectfully decline your offer for the command."_

 _"Detective Beckett, I highly recommend that you rethink your answer. While I understand that your Captain was a close friend and your boss, she would want you to move forward despite what has happened here."_

 _"Sir, while she was all those things to me, I really can't take her place."_

 _Broyce took a softer tactic "Kate, Victoria's death will affect us all. What I need you to do is think about what I am asking you. Take 24 hours to clear your head. And if you still feel the same then there will be no repercussions towards your decision. I will be in touch tomorrow."_

Tomorrow. He was giving her until then to give him an answer. She needed to weigh the pros and cons. Something told her that the pros would probably win out, but she still needed to be realistic. As she left the OCME's office there was only one person who she could use as a sounding board...Rick. He would know what to do.


	4. Chapter 5

5

Danny Reagan stops as he approaches the 54th. A uniformed officer is handling a very unruly suspect through the entry way. He quickly moves to one side and makes way for them to pass. Nearly spilling his coffee in the process he gives the perp a look. The perp just smiles back at him. Wanting to rip the grin right off his face he thinks to himself _"I can't afford another civil complaint."_

While he is waiting, his partner Detective Baez walks up and taps on his shoulder. "So any luck with the suspect we dragged in here last night?"

Danny answers "Baez, the guy was blitzed! There was no way we were going to get any kind of story from him. Hell he couldn't ever walk let alone talk without slurring every word. He's in holding now sleeping it off."

They both turn and enter through the doors and take the stairs to the second floor. As he arrives at his desk there is an interoffice envelope on his desk blotter. He picks it up thinking that it will be just one more hearing for a complaint against him. He pulls out his chair and opens the envelope. Reading the letter he slowly lowers himself into the chair. He looks over to Baez and notices that she has one as well.

"Danny?" She asks confused.

He looks at her and says "Your guess is as good as mine."

They both sit reading the letters. Maria looks up to Danny and tells him "Danny can I give you my answer by the end of the day?"

Danny wants to be a part of this task force and she sees it in his eyes. But she needs to think this through. They are partners and with whatever the task force is it will be big. It can only boost her career. But there is a downside. It will be constant pressure. Being under the gun to get whatever this case is solved and have closure to the case. Both options she needs to consider before giving him an answer.

"It's okay Maria, take the day to think about and let me know."

"Thanks, Danny." And she means it.

"So what do you say to questioning our drunk suspect?"

"Wow, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet!"

"Hey I try!"

/ / / / / /

Jamie Reagan walks through the 12th's male locker room. As he turns the corner he notices that at the age old delivery system for inter office mail has not failed yet. Sticking out between his locker door and the frame is an envelope. He takes it and sits on the bench and starts to read. He wonders as he reads if this task force he's been asked to join has any hand of his fathers in it. Replacing the letter back in the envelope he places it on the top shelf of his locker and starts to get ready for his shift.

/ / / / / /

Javier Esposito is in the middle of serving a search warrant on a suspect wanted for the murder of a local gang leader. He and his team are up against the wall near the only entrance/exit to the living space. To his right there are 3 members of the NYPD's ESU unit and directly behind him to his left is 3 more members of the ESU team ready for him to give the word to breach. He looks at his watch one last time and gives the hand signal to enter. The team member to his right moves and slams the battering ram into the door splintering it open. Espo and 2 members enter from the left with the last three from the right following closely behind. Clearing two small rooms one on each side they move forward to the main living space. One of the team sees movement from the opposite side of the room and advances towards the doorway with another team member in tow.

Espo quickly advances behind them and then all hell breaks loose. There is gunfire from two different directions. As the shots ring out Espo turns to look behind him. They had just cleared the two rooms at the front of the apartment. He can't believe that they were that careless in their search. This presents a bigger problem. They are caught between two fairly accurate shooters. He turns back and the lead ESU officer he is behind takes a direct hit to his vest and stumbles backwards into Espo the force of the impact knocking them both down. The rest of the fight is a blur for Espo who only hears the two ESU officers unload their full clips of ammunition into each suspect. The exchange is finished before he can get to his feet.

He surveys the damage and shakes his head. Not only did they kill both suspects which was warranted, but the wrath he will now face from IAB will be a pain in the ass. He secures the crime scene and waits for the CSU team to start gathering evidence. CSU arrives within 10 minutes and he releases the scene to them. As he exits the doorway to the apartment his cell starts to ring. Looking at the caller ID he needs to answer, But he knows that he has to own up to what happened here today.

"Lieutenant Esposito" he answers professionally.

"What the hell happened Espo?" The Captain asks.

"Sir the intel we had was there was only one suspect here when we entered. The spotters had only observed one person in the apartment as well."

"Javi, was anyone injured?"

"No Sir, although one officer got the wind knocked out of him, but we're all good."

"Alright in my office in less than 30 so you can tell me in person just what the hell went on out there!"

The line goes dead and he heads for his car.


	5. Chapter 6

6

Hiding in the shadows is what he was best at doing. It was an art form he would never forget. He would just stand there and watch the heathens at work. Staying hidden in the shadows gave him the opportunity to see exactly what he had to work with. He was amazed how many streetwalkers there were tonight. While staying hidden in the shadows, he can look upon on his unsuspecting prey and pick the weakest of the herd. The police and still no clue of who he was or what he was capable of. He had seriously thought of leaving them bread crumbs. But now, after the press conference the commissioner gave yesterday he decided that he would let them figure it out on their own. The top brass at police headquaters had painted him in a light that he found offensive. They thought that they knew his motives and how he committed his henious crimes. They were oh so mistaken!

For one week he came out on odd nights. The next week he came out on even nights. He did this for two reasons one to find his next victim. And two, he could determine the patrol routines of the12th precinct. It would come in handy when the time came. He had been out in the middle of the night for the past three weeks. But before long he would have his next victim. He only needed one more week to make his choice.

As the clock struck 4:00 AM, he decided that his time tonight had come to an end and leaving would be in his best interest. He takes one last look at the women selling themselves and shakes his head in disgust. Their time would come.

Commissioner Reagan had hoped he had selected the right members for the task force. By now, most of them should have recieved the notifications that were sent out to each respective candidate. He had hoped to keep the task force at five members. But since he knows that this killer was never caught back in 2011 the department had a surplus of disposable cash for situations just like this. So in the end, he was able to man the task force with seven officers. That was not including additional support units such as ESU, SWAT, and cyber and financial support teams. He was confident that the members he assembled for this team would respond quickly.

The first reply the commissioner had received, he knew exactly who it would be. His son Danny had always wanted to get to the truth. No matter what the case was. So he wasn't surprised when Baker told him there was a response sitting on his desk. Moving to his desk and picked up the envelope and opened it. And he was surprised when the response he received was not Danny's but in fact was detective Maria Baez's. She respectfully declined the position to be on the team. The commissioners original list had been nine candidates. Now he is down to eight.

Even though he could use the detectives expertise in solving this case this made his decision to reduce the team's members to only one that much easier. He called for Baker to come into his office. As the door opened, he told her to replace detective Baez's file back into the active roster for the 54th precinct.

"Commissioner, permission to speak freely?"

"By all means Baker, be my guest."

"Sir, you're not the only one who wants to this task force to succeed. I'm sure you know that I was once a member of the 12th precinct."

"Baker, is there a reason why we are taking a stroll down memory lane."

"Actually, there is Sir."

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Sir, I know you have sent a letter to Captain Beckett. What you need to know is that for all she's been through she is probably the best commander for the job."

"Baker, is this you playing favorites?"

"No Sir. It's just that while she is a friend of mine, she has taught me things that I still use to this day. When I say she is more capable of handling this assignment I mean it."

"Baker, While I have all the faith in my personal and their abilities, Captain Beckett could end up being brought back into her own hellish nightmare due to this case."

"Sir?" Baker looks at him uncertainly.

"Listen Detective Baker, while Captain Beckett might be your friend you have to understand that there are things in her past that will or possibly could limit her to leading this team to arrive at a positive outcome. She has a history of getting so deep into a case that she barely comes up to breathe. If it were not for the help of her husband, I'm not too sure if she would have ever come back from her mother's murder. That's not to mention the trauma that she experienced when she was abducted by the 3XK serial killer and his partner Dr. Kelly Niemann."

"And furthermore if she falls apart while she is leading this task force this city and the people who live in it will be the one to ultimately pay the price!"

Baker looks the commissioner directly in the eyes gives him a look of disgust and without saying another word she turns and returns to her desk.

Commissioner Reagan takes his seat behind his desk. He never really want to question Baker's friendship with Beckett, but he felt that her ties with the Captain ran too deep for the current situation. He will apologize to her later, and maybe take her lunch just to explain his views on who he selects for the team. But for now he will her stew for little while.

Captain Beckett-Castle sat behind her desk. She was reading a report from the robbery division. They recently had a rash of thefts involving thieves who until now, had just bound and gagged their victims. Last night's robbery has changed all that. One of the thieves got carried away with his hunters knife and either by accident or on purpose had seriously injured the owner of the house during the robbery.

Since she was placed in the position of Captain, she had unwillingly agreed to take care of all headaches that went along with her assuming command. She needed to get in touch with Rogers. He had this case from beginning and now that it has all changed, she needed to speak directly to him. Get his thoughts on a possible solution. While money wasn't limited she still had to operate within the budget. There was an exception to the rule that if they had some solid leads, she could invest more manpower into the case.

She looked up from her report and she sees the elevator door opening. When it opens fully, Lieutenant Esposito walks off the elevator. As he raises his head and looks towards her office he sees her waving him towards her. He walks over to her doorway and waits until she calls him in.

"Lieutenant Esposito, please have a seat."

"Yes sir." Espo walks in and takes a seat directly in front his boss.

"So Lieutenant, would you care to tell me what the hell happened out there today?"

"Sir, our intel was strong. We went in armed with the most current information we had at the time. How were we to know that there was a second suspect and apartment."

"Don't give me that bullshit Javi, your a better cop then that. You should have known that you could have been ambushed in the apartment. Intel is not always acurate!"

"Captain, the only losses we encountered were the suspects."

"Javi, where does that leave you now? Sure your team had come out of this with minor injuries today, but what happens next time?"

Javi just looked at the Captain with an understanding look.

"For now, get to your desk and start the paperwork for the report explaining what happened out there. IAB will be here within the hour."

She really felt for Javi...


	6. Chapter 2

2

The Gilgo Killer, The Gilgo Beach Killer, The Seashore Serial Killer, and his all time favorite The Craigslist Ripper. Monikers. He is amazed to think that in a society of this day and age people can associate what he does to a murderer from the late 19th century. They just come up with these titles to give him some kind of stature. He scoffs at the names he has been titled with. Everyone wants to put him and his crimes into a box and file it away knowing that they have done all they can to put their minds at ease.

As he sits at the table in his sparsely furnished apartment, he peruses the latest edition of the New York Ledger. He scans the newsprint for clues to see how far the police have come concerning his crimes. His murderous ways had started about 17 years ago and after 4 long years of being idle, he has decided to taunt the police once again. This was his game, taunting them. He was always careful not to leave anything that could tie him to any of his crimes in the way of evidence. He always loved Long Island. He had selected his dumping grounds specifically due to the proximity of his victims. They were all women of the night. Nothing disgusted him more than a woman who for lack of a better phrase would just whore herself out for compensation. They were the lowest rung on the ladder with the exception of child molesters. He can't place all the blame on them though, credit needed to be given to the "john" that hired her. In his eyes, both were equally just as guilty.

He had stepped up his game. He had started small with a streetwalker named "Eden" as his first victim. He had to laugh at the irony of her name. She was selling herself in the eyes of the lord. He had cared less about her given name and he had taken her under the guise of a "john". She had come willingly, knowing the lure of easy money would entice her. However, to escalate his game he had added additional clues to his crimes. He should sit back and see if the police detectives can figure it out.

The first Jane Doe was discovered by a man fishing off of an abandoned pier near 13th avenue and 12th street behind the Department of Sanitation. Oddly enough his fishing hook had snagged the edge of the burlap sack. As he reeled his catch in, he went to see what was snagging his line he uncovered what remained of her right arm. It's safe to say he won't be doing much fishing anytime soon. Detectives from the 12th precinct were dispatched to the scene. Next up in the rotation were Ryan and Collins. Ryan, having been promoted to Detective 1st grade and Collins, being newly minted as a Detective 3rd grade. Changes were being made at the 12th and their paring was the result of these changes. Collins was of Irish decent and while that should have made Ryan a little at ease with him it didn't. Collins was a cocky, arrogant, overconfident, and presumptuous asshole.

When they arrived at the crime scene and started to examine the scene for anything that could identify either the victim or the possible perpetrator. As Jane Doe was being extracted from the shallow river bottom, Collins had decided to get up close and very personal to her body. Ryan just stepped back and counted to ten and waited. Being the veteran of many morbid crime scenes, he knew better and he stepped back just a little more...8, 9, 10. And just like clockwork Collins gagged and rushed from the immediate crime scene and emptied the contents of his stomach about a foot from Ryan's shoes. Stepping around his suddenly sick partner, Ryan took note of her body's condition and looked quickly for any remaining personal effects or identification. Finding nothing, he then nodded to the M.E. who placed the victim in a body bag and transported it off to the morgue. The ME returned to Ryan and asked him a dreadful question.

"Detective, do you think it could be him"?

Ryan had regarded the man's question very carefully. Running his hand over the back of his neck, he really had no honest answer for the man.

"Paul, to be honest with you, right now I really can't be sure."

The ME turns and walks away knowing that his workload was now only going to increase tremendously. Ryan retreats back to his still retching partner. God he really does not like Collins. The ride back to the 12th is a quiet one. That is until Collins asks Ryan how he does it. He replies.

"Collins, you're still green. That was a rookie move back there. But I'm just a bit curious...what exactly did you learn back there?"

Collins looks at the lead detective questioningly.

"Well, I found out what the method of death was."

Ryan chuckles at his response. "Don't you think that I already knew that? And I didn't loose my lunch in the process. Let that be a lesson to you, kid. Never arrive at a crime scene with a full stomach."

Collins just looks out the window as the city blocks just fly by. Arriving at the 12th, they both get out of the car and head up to the fourth floor. Collins looking slightly better now. Hanging his jacket off the back of his chair, Ryan walks over to the murder board and adds in what they have found out already. He folds his arms and concentrates on the information on the board.

Collins has no patience for this, Ryan thinks to himself, and as he thinks it, Collins walks back to his desk. Ryan, however, keeps looking at the board. They have four now and each murder has the same M/O. All strangled, partially clothed, found by the river and all working girls. He stands there a little longer and, then deciding that it's getting him nowhere, he moves to his desk. The part he hates the most is upon him. He picks up the phone and dials the latest victims ICE contact. The phone connects...

"Hello Mrs. Lewis, this is Detective Kevin Ryan at the 12th precinct...


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jamie Reagan had dealt a with a lot from his partner in the short time they were paired up together. She was a good cop while she was on the job, but when she used their partnership to talk about her personal life he went into automatic survival mode. Sure he listened to what she was saying somewhat, he put in the appropriate head nod and changed his facial expression when needed, but he was really not interested in her love life. He kept thinking back to when she went undercover last year with the kidnappers that had taken unsuspecting young women from the street.

He liked her and was terrified when she was taken. Call it whatever you want, but all he could think about was her until she was back safe and sound. Even when his sergeant had asked him if there was anything that stopped him from doing his job because of her he hesitated for a second at the directness of the question, and then replied that there was no problem working together. But in his heart he knows that this was not the case. He is taken from his thoughts when Jenko asks him a question and is waiting for an answer.

"Reagan, where are you?"

"Oh sorry Jenko, just thinking about a case."

"So..."

"So what?" Jamie asks.

"What do you think about being asked to be on the task force the Commissioner is putting together?"

"Actually, I'm thinking that I might turn it down."

"Why on earth would do that? Do you know what this could possibly do for your career?"

"I do know, exactly and that's the point."

"What's that supposed to mean? This would be a great opportunity for us!"

"Jenko, my father is the one who had sent the request directly to me and you. This I know for a fact. I would be under the microscope. And I'll bet that more than one invite went out to other members of my family."

"I don't see the issue here. This could mean everything!"

"I see what you mean. It's not that I haven't thought about it, but what happens if we can't perform to the standards they expect?. Whatever task force they need to put together...it will be big in the scope of things."

"Well, I am going to say yes and be a part of moving my career up."

"That's well within your right. But I'm going to give this a lot of thought before I make a decision."

"Suit yourself then!"

Suddenly their sector car's radio squawks to life, "12-David, 12-David...see the man at 36th and Park Ave. regarding a possible break in."

"Well, there goes our quiet morning."

They drive to the scene...

* * *

Javi returns back to his desk. He really hated what was going to happen next. He was never involved with a case that led to an IAB detective grilling him, but they say that there is a first time for everything. He pulls open the middle drawer of his desk and retrieves the necessary forms to file his report with IAB.

Beckett looks out into the bullpen. Ryan and Collins are going over the murder board once again and look to be having a slight disagreement…..

"Collins, I was on the force when this case was in the news the first time. I even know one of the lead detectives out on the island who was involved in the investigation."

"Don't go showing off your age detective! I remember it too. I might not have been on the force like you, so please don't patronize me like that."

"You're impossible to mentor!"

Kevin pushes off from the desk he is leaning on and goes back to his desk with a look that could kill written on his face. Kate makes the decision to take a short stroll over to the break room for a cup of coffee. As she walks past Kevin she nods over to the break room raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Kev, give him some time. He is still green around the edges."

"Captain, he is impossible. He thinks that he knows everything about everything. It's like he skipped from detective 3rd grade right to the top. I just really can't stand his arrogance."

Kate needed to calm him down before he really went off the deep end. She had just the topic to do just that.

"So Kevin, did you find an envelope on your desk this morning?"

"Yeah I did, but I have been so busy that I have not even had the chance to open it."

"Well let me make you a cup and we can look at it together alright?

"Okay, but not too strong. I haven't been sleeping well at night and I think that the coffee is the culprit."

Kate lets out a soft laugh and finishes making his coffee, decaf this time around. They walk over to his desk and as they reach it Collins storms by telling them that he is leaving for the rest of the afternoon and if anything develops to contact him. Kate needs to put the young detective's priorities in order.

"Detective Collins, I was not aware of a time off request. So I will need to ask you if this is case related or personal."

Collins stops in his tracks. Knowing that he is the low man and trying to act like he owns the place, he turns to face his Captain.

"Sir, it's of a personal matter." His face turns bright red and now needs to make an excuse on the spot.

"I'm waiting, Detective…"

"Well sir, the truth is I am late for a doctor's appointment. I have just talked to the receptionist and was told there was a cancellation."

"Collins, I find that to be a just little suspicious. It's amazing how all of a sudden there is a cancellation and it happens at a time when you and detective Ryan had a slight disagreement."

"Well, I have no control over people's lives. If they cancel then it only benefits me."

"That's all well and good detective. I will, however, require a medical note from your physician." Ryan let out a snort at the Captain's last request. Collins just grunts and turns away.

"That went well." Ryan says.

"He is a jerk, but I want to see how far he will take this."

Kevin retrieves the envelope from his desk drawer. He slides his finger under the flap and unseals it. Kate watches as he reads the letter.


	8. Chapter 8

Espo has just finished with IA. He will be placed on paid leave for 5 days or until he gets the green light from them to return to work. As he is just about to leave the mail clerk drops off a letter in his inbox. He opens it up and reads. He gets up as he reads and heads over to Beckett's office.

"Cap, did you get anything like this today?"

"I was wondering when you were going to come to see me."

"Yeah, so what do you think about this? Did Ryan get one also?"

"He did. He read it earlier, but I haven't seen him since his blowout with Collins earlier this morning."

"So what do you think?"

"Javi, I am not the one to make that decision for you."

"Do you know what this task force is for?"

"I have not a clue. I'm sure the brass at 1PP will tell us if we accept the assignment."

"Are you going to take it?"

"Javi I don't know. Since I have taken over for Gates, things have been hectic here. I don't know how long this case would be, and who would run the 12th if I did decide to say yes?"

"Kate while I know that actually being a boss is a great responsibility, think about what this could do for your career. Don't worry about who would take your place here. I'm sure that they would make arrangements at 1PP to let you do both."

"Javi, I still don't know. I am going to need to talk to Rick before I can give them a definitive answer."

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Just make sure that you're doing it for the right reasons."

Espo turns and heads for the elevator to start his 5-day suspension. As he pushes the down button he hears his name called and he turns back.

"Lieutenant, I will call your tomorrow. Be available."

He turns back as the elevator doors open and enters the car with a smile on his face. Maybe being suspended won't be so bad after all.

/ / / / /

Later that day when Kevin returned from wherever he was she heard a knock on her door. Looking up she noticed that Kevin had the same look on his face as Javi did.

"Detective Ryan, did you need something?"

"Yes Captain, I am going to let you know that I am joining the task force that 1 PP wants to assemble."

"Good to hear. I guess that you will be responding to the invite via letter?"

"Actually I am going to call in my answer. I was wondering if you had received a letter too?"

"I did actually."

"Can I ask what your answer is going to be?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"You can, but that won't mean that I will give you an answer."

"Okay Captain, Kevin sighs. I am going to run down two more leads that I have for the current case. Have you seen where Collins went?"

I sent him home Detective. He needed to get his shit straight. So he won't return until tomorrow."

"Thanks for that."

"Kevin, don't let him get to you. He is still green and he needs to be led around. Give him some time to adjust to his surroundings."

"Yeah, your right."

"Go make your phone call. I'm getting ready to head home.

Kate arrived at the loft and was dreading walking through the door. She needed to have a serious conversation with Rick and she needed him to treat it as such. Sometimes he could be less on the serious side. She hoped he was in a serious mood. As she entered the loft she noticed that on the breakfast counter that there was a glass of red that he knew she loved so much. Walking up closer and dropping her keys, coat and bag on the chair there was a small note resting on the stem of the glass.

"Drink me and then come into the study!"

Taking the glass and savoring her first sip she moved to the study. Entering the room she sees one more note on Rick's desk. "Kick off your shoes and meet me on the balcony". Kate looks over to the double french doors that are just a bit open. The curtain moving gently with the wind prevents her from seeing him there. Walking onto the balcony she then sees him sitting at the glass table. He is drinking a glass of red also. She sits beside him then leans over to give him a well-deserved kiss.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what, Rick?"

"Come on Kate you know that I have informants at the 12th."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Okay, so you don't want to talk to me about the task force that the commissioner is assembling with you as the lead captain?"

"Rick, how..."

Rick raises his hand in a motion to stop her from talking.

"Kate, I have told you many, many times that there are no secrets between us anymore. I will always be available to talk, or support you in anything you decide to do with your career."

Kate thinks to herself... " _Damn him, Esposito that has to be his informant."_

"Well, what do you think?"

"Kate that's why I am here. We should talk. Make a list of the pros and cons and come to a rational decision."

As he looked at her she relaxed just a little and he pulled out paper and a pen. They started to list the pros and cons for the task force position. It was a long list but in the end the pros beat out the cons. Looking at Rick, Kate made a short statement.

"Okay, then I guess my answer will be yes."

With that settled, Rick walked back into the kitchen and prepared his famous pasta carbonara.

 **A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update with this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

9

Frank was too engrossed in the files he was going over to even hear the knock at his door. When the knock had become an annoyance to him he looked up from the files he was reviewing and told whoever it was to enter.

Garrett entered with a fury, the look on his face is one of great distress. He waits until he is at the end of his desk before he asks him what the issue is.

"Garrett, what is it?"

"Frank, he is at it again."

With a thunderous reply, the commissioner asks, "When?"

"This time there was two victims. Both in their 20's found near the Hudson. Both were found naked, stuffed into plastic bags and then into a burlap sack. But Frank he's stepped up his game. He cut them up into pieces and were just within the jurisdiction of the 12th."

Are Ryan and Collins still the lead on this case? Frank asks and Garrett nods yes.

"Has the next of kin been notified?"

"As of this moment no sir. Frank, can I make an observation?"

"By all means Garrett, be my guest."

"I am wondering if this serial has something against the 12th."

Frank sits back down in his chair. He takes Garrett's insight to heart. But now he just needs some answers.

"Garrett that's an avenue that we will need to look into. Do you have anything else to add?"

"Sir, I do. Keeping in the line of thinking that you have just promoted Detective Beckett to Captain of robbery and homicide divisions of the 12th my thought is that this killer either has it out for her and is going to include her in his spree or he is trying to show her that he is not going to be apprehended."

"Garrett, great theory but your forgetting one thing. Captain Beckett is in no way a hooker. Hookers seem to be his main targets."

"Sir, over the years we've seen a number of serial killers just switch gears and go after someone who is at the present time is not included in the victim pool."

"Be that as it may, Garrett. I still think that while your theory is sound, it lacks actual evidence."

"Yes, Sir." Garrett turns and leaves the commissioners office.

Frank once again looks over the files in front of him. He thinks about Garrett's theory and while he won't wholly dismiss it, he will give it some thought. He places the files back down on his desk and picks up the phone and starts making calls to get the team into action.

/ / / /

Jamie Reagan was holding his phone not saying a word. He has just been offered the spot on the team. He knew without even thinking about it that his brother would be included on this team. While he knows that Danny will accept the assignment and for the life of him he can't think of a reason he should turn it down. They do work well together.

" _Patrolman Reagan are you there?"_ The voice on the other end of his phone calls out.

"I am. Tell the commissioner that I accept this assignment."

" _There will be an official email sent to you advising you of the date and time to meet with the rest of the task force...don't be late!"_

"I won't be." Jamie hangs up and looks over to Jenko sitting alongside him in the sector car. "Expect your phone to ring in less than 30 seconds."

Jenko looks at him with question. As soon as the thought leaves her mind her phone starts to ring. She is too asked to join the team and she happily accepts the assignment. She looks back to Jamie after ending the call.

Jamie says to her "You don't have to look so happy about it, Jenko."

/ / / /

Just about the time the commissioner was hearing Garrett's theory Kate was at the 12th in her office elbow deep into another robbery case report. It was early and she liked it that way. A little peace and quiet before everyone else arrived to start their shift. The same crew had hit another wealthy family and had left the mother and father injured. Reading the report further she possibly sees a pattern with the robberies. She made a note to talk to the lead on the case and moved onto the next report. It was Javi's incident report of the events that led to the shooting of their suspect in the apartment. After reading the important items, she thinks about calling him.

Kate picks up the phone and gives him a call, it's early, but she knows that he has been up since the crack of dawn.

"Javi, how are you?"

"Can't complain Sir."

"Javi, knock it off what have I told you about the title?"

"Don't use it on a phone call."

"Then why did you?"

"Beckett, what do you want?'

"That's better Espo," Kate said cracking a small smile.

"Listen since your suspension is over I was wondering if you had received a call from 1PP?"

"Actually no I haven't." But I think that they will probably call sometime today if they are considering me for the team. Do you think that my rip will give them a reason not to consider me for the task force?"

"Javi I'm not sure, and I would not put it past them. But your record is exemplary. You have nothing to worry about. Let it go until the end of the day and then if you have not received a phone call, I will make a call or two if need be."

/

The cops still knew nothing when it came to the crimes he had committed. He knew from his one contact at 1PP that they were scrambling to put together a task force that was eventually going to try to find and catch him. Boy were they in for a surprise. Actually with the intel he gathered on the task force he knew his main target was going to be leading the team and she would inform her husband of her choice. This was his plan all along. To get the NYPD involved as much as they can in trying to catch him and then misdirect his actions so he could set to the real reason he was doing this. He was going to take her and make her pay. There were no two ways about it. And pay she would, and his plan was working perfectly. Just one more week, maybe 2 or three more dead hookers to have them really chasing their tails and then he would get the payback he wanted so badly.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Frank was a commissioner who never made snap decisions. Both elements were needed to make a good outcome in any decision, one from the heart and one from the mind. He would take all the facts in and make a decision on the facts that were gathered and what he had read. So while he was reading Detective Javier Esposito's service record he was a little upset. His record was exemplary. Only minor blemishes for making his views known. Nothing that he could really see from preventing him from being a member of the task force. The quality that impressed him was the fact that he was a Ranger. His son was is a former Marine, so he knew that the detective was dedicated to the cause.

What he could not understand was why he had put his life and the lives of his team in jeopardy. Maybe there was something he was not seeing. So after thinking about it there would be only one way to get the answers he was seeking.

"Baker."

"Yes, sir."

"Get me Captain Beckett on the phone, patch it through without bothering to announce me. This is important."

"Yes, sir!"

Baker places the call and starts to talk to Kate. Knowing that she needed to be warned.

"Captain Beckett"

"Kate, it's Abigail. Listen, the commissioner needs to talk to you about Javier. He has been going over his service record for the last hour and a half. He is torn. If you want him on this task force, you need to tell him that he will be an asset to the team. Sing his praises."

"I will Abby...thanks for the heads up."

Baker puts Kate on hold.

"Commissioner, Captain Beckett on line 4."

"Thanks, Baker."

"Captain Beckett, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning commissioner, I'm doing well thanks for asking. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Captain, while I had my reservations about giving you this assignment, I have come to see that my worries were unfounded. The reason I am calling is that I am at a crossroads now. I am reviewing Detective Esposito's service record and I see that until 3 days ago he never had a blemish on it. The man is a boy scout. So I need to hear your thoughts about the what happened on the raid and why you suspended him."

"Sir, it's NYPD procedure to suspend any officer with pay involved in a shooting that results in a death. As for the shooting, the information I have is secondhand. I talked with the ESU team and detective Esposito and while this is a sad situation the team had acted within NYPD guidelines. I am sure that you have read Internal Affairs report, Sir?"

"Captain, I have. Which makes my decision that much harder. I am going to make my decision by the end of the day. No matter what it is, I need you to hit the ground running with the task force first thing tomorrow morning. All team members will be reporting to the 12th. There is too much at stake here. Good-Bye Captain."

"Good-Bye Sir."

Frank closes the file after he looking it over one last time. His mind made up he calls Baker into his office.

"Detective Baker, how much of my discussion did you warn Captain Beckett about?"

"Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about!" As she turns away she slowly smiles. To herself, she says _Get this bastard Kate._

The next morning Captain Beckett arrives at the precinct. Stepping off the elevator onto the homicide floor she hears a heated discussion within the walls of the conference room. Heading to her office she deposits her personal belongings and her briefcase. She lets the discussion go on while she mentally prepares for what's to come next.

Walking over to the conference room everyone quiets as she enters.

"Good Morning. I'm sure that you know why you are all here. But I am here to tell you that what we need to do within this task force will be a grueling, and demanding. You won't get much sleep and you will feel like you live here. I'm going to call a roll call, introduce everyone and after that there will be no checking in with me. I will be receiving my information from the lead detectives. All I ask is that you keep to the hours posted in your outline that I am going to pass out to you. There are other tactical guidelines and other NYPD information that you will need to be aware of. I am going to assign teams for this operation. Team one will be assigned the east side of the 12th's jurisdiction and team two will be working the west side. The team leaders will give me a situation report at the beginning of each shift. Questions?"

"Let's move to the tech room and I will assign the teams and there are pictures that I want to show you.

After setting up in the tech room Kate enters with the roster.

"Alright, listen up here are the teams.

"Esposito and Reagan, the both of you are team leaders who report directly to me."

"Copy that." is heard in tandem.

"Ryan and you will both be performing dual roles. On a tactical level, you are in the field watching over detective Jenko, and then after the team returns back to the 12th you and detective Reagan will be scrubbing the street and any other cameras for suspects. We have to find this guy."

"Detective Reagan", Danny answers looking puzzled.

Kate smiles a little, "No Detective Jamie Reagan I mean."

"Captain?" Jamie looks totally confused.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that you and Officer Jenko have been promoted to detectives 3rd grade. Effective immediately."

Jenko and Jamie look to each other and show a small smile.

"Alright, here is the plan. We are going to use detective's Jenko and Hastings as bait. I know that we only are using two females but this is all we have to work with right now. I will need you guys out on the streets first thing tonight. So go home get some rest and report back here by midnight. Any questions?"

"Captain, how many units do we have as back up?"

"Hastings you have Jamie as your eyes in the field. Jenko has Ryan. There are 4 patrol units assigned to this operation. They will see you but you will never see them We have to make some progress in finding this serial killer. We have no pictures of this guy. I need you to keep your eyes and ears open. Anything you feel that is not right contact your backup. Let's stay safe out there!"

Danny breaks in and tells everyone that they should get some rest before they start at midnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Midnight was fast approaching. Kate arrived about 11:30 and to her surprise, most of her team was there already. She needed all the help she could get so she had asked the commissioner if she could have work Rick in a support role. He would gather the information that Detectives Reagan and Esposito collected and search for some type of pattern with the detectives. The commissioner was not so agreeable at first but Kate pointed out that he had been with the 12th for some time and he was loyal to them. He could be trusted. So he agreed but with conditions. He was not to be present when briefings were held and there was no accompanying the team on any raid.

He was walking alongside her when she stopped and pulled him into the break room.

"Rick, this is where we need to part ways. I need to address the team and while you are an essential part of that team the commissioner strictly forbids you being there."

"Seriously? What else can't I do?"

"There is one more thing." She looks at him knowing that this will burst his bubble and she feels bad. "If there is a raid or any other NYPD tactical strike you are grounded."

"Come on Kate, I am not a liability here!"

"Rick these orders are from the top. It's out of my hands. I'm sorry babe."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Rick saunters off to see if he can do anything while Beckett holds her roll call.

Kate walks into the conference room and looks at her watch. It's five til midnight. So she calls out to everyone that she's ready for the briefing. If there are stragglers then they can see her after the briefing is done.

"Guys and girls, listen up." Everyone quiets down. "So does everyone remember their assignments? Everyone agrees.

"There is only one change I need to make. Karpowski will be added to the team in a hands-off role. She will be working with both teams and she will be acting like a bag lady complete with the shopping cart full of aluminum cans. Her only job is surveillance. She is not going to interfere with the way you run your operation. She will, however, add any information that could be helpful to either team. Any questions?"

Detective Reagan (Danny) speaks first. "Captain, are we gong to be out all night in only one location?"

"Danny, what I want to try on the first night is to select 3 locations to work. If we get nothing then I'll rethink what we should do next." Kate passes out the locations to the team leaders.

"Anything else?" No one asks anything. "Okay then let's find us a serial killer."

Xx

The air was crisp. Winter was slowly approaching. From the shadows of the building adjacent to the 12th he watched because he knew that they would try to find him. But what they didn't know is that he already had taken another harlot off the streets. This was his contribution to the city he loved so much. They could find real jobs, not selling themselves. It went against everything his mother had taught him. They would all pay the price eventually. Why couldn't they see to reason?

He was just about to step from the cover of the building when he saw them all file out of the front door and get in their cars. This was too easy. He counted 6 in total. Four men and two women. He studied the women intensely knowing that they were going to bait for later this evening. Both were about five foot 5 inches tall, from where he was standing, each had blond hair and one looked of Slavic decent. Now he would use this information to teach them a lesson. The lesson being that they would never catch him no matter what they thought up. It's kind of sad actually, this ploy is one of the NYPD's oldest tricks in the book. He slips away to get ready because he has an idea where they will target first. They will learn a lesson the hard way.

Xx

Danny sits in an apartment on the 4th floor overlooking Mercer street. Radio is at the ready. He sees the unmarked car make a pass observing Hastings and then disappears. Ryan is standing on the corner of west 3rd and Mercer dressed as a homeless man. He looks up to see Danny looking down from the apartment. The radio squawks with Danny's voice, " _Okay people, let's look alive. Be aware of anything coming your way."_ Their earbuds hear his transmission then the radio goes silent and they wait. Hastings is actually good at what she does. In the last 20 minutes, she has turned down 6 "dates." After two hours of nothing, they decide to move to the second location. Ryan is heading back to meet with Hastings and Danny is coming down from the apartment. Hastings is approaching Ryan when she is stopped in her steps by what she thinks is a guy wanting a date. Ryan sees her as she shrugs her shoulders at him and Ryan can't or won't stop her from talking to him because he could be their guy. Just as he turns away from her not to be noticed by the suspect, then a truck delivering to a bakery blocks his line of sight. Danny is just at the entry doors to the apartment building and steps off the steps. He crosses the street and sees Ryan running towards him.

"RYAN Where is she?" Danny yells out.

"Reagan she was right there between the two of us. She just could not have disappeared into thin air. I swear she was here just a second ago."

Danny and Kevin search the entire block and come up empty. Danny calls it in and within minutes the four unmarked units are there. Uniformed officers show up shortly after and then they make a complete grid search of the area. Still nothing.

Xx

He laughs at their absurdity. The cops are always so predictable. They searched everything but the truck that pulled up to deliver to the bakery. As it pulls away from the curb he watches as they are still chasing their tails. Yeah, the lesson starts now.


	12. Chapter 12

Shes tied to a chair in some god forsaken, dirty, rat infested warehouse office area. Knowing that she was still alive meant that he was going to do unspeakable things to her. She was out for about three hours because she can see the sun start to rise through the dirty window. Lifting her head up she notices that she is not the only occupant in the office. Jenko is sitting directly across from her tied to a chair as well. She wonders if this is what he does with all his victims before he kills them.

Xx

"Reagan, where are we on a location?"

"Captain, we're coming up empty. Her ear bud was found on the corner we were working. So we can assume that her transmitter is gone as well."

Ryan comes running form the elevator with an evidence bag in his hand. As he gets to her door he holds up the bag for everyone to see.

Kate speaks first "Let me guess, Jenkos ear bud?"

All Ryan can do is shake his head to confirm her statement.

"People we need to find them... alive! He won't hesitate to kill one or both of them. So let's let's get it done. No one goes home!"

Rick is fearing any suspect now. Hell, he even fears for his own safety and he's married to her. She is relentless and it shows. He needs to show that he can help and he'll prove it. Screw what the commissioner said about how he participates. He's all in now. He walks out of the conference room and sits in on the debriefing. Kate gives him a look but he just shrugs it off knowing that he will do anything to save Anne and Eddy. He lets her know that with a defiant look of his own. The briefing reveals nothing pertinent. So Espo and Reagan are sent back out to work the abduction sites.

Rick has an idea and leaves when Espo and Reagan go. He visits the archive room and starts going through the older cases that have been unsolved. Hours later he feels her touch at the back of his neck offering some comfort from being head down reading all the files he has piled up next to him.

"How much can I pay you to not stop doing that?"

"Babe, you can't afford me!"

"Seriously, you know I'm rich right?" Kate giggles.

"Babe, what have you been doing down here for the last three hours.?"

"I think I might have a possible suspect. I have been going over the case files from the very first murders back in 2010. Kate, I think I have found what could possibly be a thread that connects our victims to the killer."

"Go on, you have my undivided attention."

"Okay, so we know that this suspect only murders street walkers, right?"

"With you so far."

"So let's say that our pimp is pissed that his women are getting themselves pregnant. So he sends them off to have their babies. They really can't work for him in their condition. At first it's only one or two women a year. Then they see an easy way to get off their backs so to speak for nine months. More and more girls catch on and now he is bleeding cash. He has little to no income. Now with the amount of girls out of commission he thinks they are all doing this on purpose. So he decides to teach them all a lesson."

"Go on babe, this is actually a grounded theory."

"He hires a hit man of sorts and this killer is very good at what he does. He kills the girls for the pimp, but in reality, his sick twisted mind actually loves killing these women. So much so he would have done it for free. So he murdered the first four in 2010 and decided to go back into hiding to let things cool down. But now he is no longer in the employ of the pimp. He takes matters into his own hands and starts to kill for sport or to taunt the NYPD. Knowing that they will never find him."

"Do you think he will kill someone else?"

"I'd bet on it. I think he will kill again. And since he has gone unnoticed for so long he thinks that he is untouchable. There's only one drawback to this theory."

"And that is?"

"Kate, he kidnapped Eddy and Anne right from under our noses. He is taunting the NYPD for not being able to find him and stop him. I think that he will kill them both just to prove his point that he can't be found! We need to find this guy and save them. Kate the clock is ticking and wasn't you who told me that the first 24 hours are the most critical in cases like this?"

"You're right I did. Rick, please keep trying to find a link between your research here and your theory. I'll head back upstairs and share this possible theory with the guys. This gives us some hope, and god knows we could use some."

Kate leaves Rick to find an answer. She gets upstairs and calls the team back onto the floor of the bullpen. She is standing with her back to the murder/kidnapping board.

"We might have a lead as to who this suspect is. He is a loner. Most likely he was hired to kill his victims back in 2010 and now he is committing these new murders just to taunt us. We have a partial profile on him. Male, mid 30's to early 40's, probably Caucasian, and comes from a middle-income family. What we need to do now is scrub traffic cams from the scene."

"Captain there is no sense in wasting manpower doing that while my partner is missing! Jamie yells.

"Detective Reagan, I know that Jenko is missing. I don't need to be reminded. However, we have an incident that happened at the first abduction site. The preliminary camera footage shows a step van pulling up right before Hastings was taken. RYAN!"

"Yes, Captain?"

I need your experience now because time is ticking away and we're against the clock. Scrub the footage from where Hastings was taken and get back with me with what you find."

"On it!" Ryan takes off towards the tech room.


	13. Chapter 13

Less than an hour later they were all watching the video that Ryan had pulled from the street cam in front of the bakery. It showed a bakery truck pulling up to the corner. The name on the van matched the storefront bakery but no one got out to drop anything off at the bakery. What they did see was a tall, 40ish man bending over to pick up something. All they could really make out was that his hair was dark brown and curly. His hoodie hid the rest. But they caught a glimpse of what he picked up, it was Anne being carried bridal style back to the van. When the van pulled away the rear license plate was covered with mud, so being able to run the plate was next to impossible. Back to square one.

Xx

Eddy and Anne were waiting for the other shoe to drop. It's a feeling you get when you put on the uniform, they both know it. The feeling that you could go into work and never come back home. Her boyfriend Paul understood her drive and was always one to show her that her job was doing the right thing for the city, but right now she is reconsidering. They tried to reason with their captor but he said nothing in return. All he did was make sure that they were still secured to the chairs.

While they were in this disgusting office they heard mechanical noises out in the warehouse. It sounded more like he was sharpening something on a grinder. They waited after the noise stopped for his return. When he failed to come, they started to get worried.

"Anne, what do you think he has in mind?"

"Nothing good Eddy, you can bet on that." With that said Anne tries to stretch the rope that keeps her tied to the chair. Eddy tries as well. Finding that this creep must have been a boy scout in a prior life, they give up trying to get free after twenty minutes. Then they look at each other in fear when they hear footsteps coming towards them.

He walks in and has two sterile 4x4 pads one on top of each other. The overpowering smell of chloroform is unmistakable. Knowing what was to come next they both struggled to get free but is was all for nothing. Anne was first as Eddy watched her try to move her head to avoid the pad, but she had nowhere to move to. Within seconds she was out. Then he turned and faced her. The last thing she saw and heard was his shit eating grin and that sadistic laugh then everything faded to black.

Eddy came to first. Trying to shake off the lingering effects of the chloroform from her head. After regaining some of her senses she realized that she was naked and cold. Lifting her head she looked over to Anne and she was in the same state of undress. They were no longer tied to the chairs. Now they were strung up to what felt like two large steel bars in the form of an X. Her wrists were burning from the pain of being stretched so tight. She looked down at her legs and she realized that she was spread eagle with her ankles being tied to the bottom of the X. Anne was just starting to come out of her unconsciousness when he walked over to them.

He was holding a filet knife. The blade was about 7 inches long. Anne was the first to speak. However, Anne let her mouth overrule her brain and spit out the following:

"If you touch one hair on our heads I will kill you where you stand."

He just looks at her and stares. And Eddy looks at her like she's just lost her mind. One of the first lessons they learn in the academy is not to piss off your captor for obvious reasons.

"Oh, I ain't gonna touch a hair on your head. No, my concentration will be elsewhere."

A shiver runs down both detectives spines. If he is not going to abuse them sexually, what's his end game?

"No, I'm here to teach you, harlots, a lesson. Women like you have always thought you were gods gift. Now I'm going to change all that."

You know that we're not prostitutes... right?" Eddy asks.

"Oh, I'm well aware that your both cops. But the rules changed when you started walking the streets whoring yourselves out. Your precious badges offer you no protection at all in here. The minute you advertised yourselves as sluts, your actions set the wheels in motion."

"They will find you and take you down!" Anne yells at him.

"What makes you so sure slut? Do you think that their amazing detecting skills can find me? They dropped the ball 6 years ago. They were nowhere then, and they're still chasing their tails now. Those were good times!"

Anne had enough. She strained against her bindings and when she found that they were even tighter than the way she was tied to the chair she stopped trying. Then she heard his sinister cackle. So she inhaled heavily through her nose and brought up as much phlegm as she could muster. Then with one quick exhale and her lips formed in the perfect "O" she let it fly. Bulls eye. She hit him on the right side of his face, and it was running down his cheek.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

Before Anne could blink her eye he was in front of her. He drew the filet knife along her side and then moved the blade to her left breast. She heard Eddy yell at him to stop, but he just kept toying with the blade on her breast. When he touched her nipple, she felt the sharpness of the blade as he pressed it harder into her flesh.

"Don't do anything stupid." Anne said.

"Stupidity on your part always has a price slut!"

Ann never heard the ending of his sentence as he drew the blade away from her chest and sliced her deep enough in her abdomen to cause her abdominal wall to open up wide enough to see her intestines. She stayed awake for about 10 seconds and then she passed out from the pain.

"You son of a bitch! Cut her down NOW." Eddy screamed at him.

"Not a chance. There's always a price to pay, and she just paid it. Now if I were you, I'd keep that slutty mouth of yours shut. That is unless you want to end up like her." He points to Anne "If so keep on talking. And believe me when I say it, you will die. She might be able to be saved. I won't be so generous with you."

He walked over to her and ran the blade along her inner thigh pressing where he needed to get his point across. Her femoral artery.

"With both femoral arteries severed you'd be dead in less than four minutes. So keep on talking and see where it gets you."

Eddy kept silent.


	14. Chapter 14

Reagan and Esposito had found DNA from the least likely source. The hooded man had been scratched by Eddy when she struggled with him and the remnants of her broken fingernail landed on the sidewalk not far from where she was taken. But as luck would have it, they found the broken fingernail tip hidden under a crumpled up Burger King cheeseburger wrapper on the sidewalk. Lanie was called in to run the markers for the DNA sample.

They were anxiously waiting for word from her. To pass the time Kate gathered everyone into the conference room and waited for them to settle down.

"Listen up, we are close. So damn close I can feel it. When the ME can confirm the DNA sample to a positive ID we are going to be moving. I want this bastard. Espo you and your team get ready to be first in the door. I don't want SWAT there first possibly screwing up our chances of getting to them out alive."

"Captain, can I request tactical gear and weapons for my team?"

"Granted now go!"

"Reagan, for now, I want you and your team to be able to run this guy 8 ways from Sunday the second we get a name. I want everything you can find out about him and I mean everything. His last known addresses, his spending habits, and when he slept and what he ate yesterday. Real estate he owns, how he spends his free time. The commissioner is breathing down my neck, and I need to give him some answers."

The remaining team looks at their captain and they all nod. They clear out and head to their workstations to wait for a name. Reagan stays behind and waits. Collecting his thoughts he approaches the captain.

"Captain, do you think that he will kill them?"

"Without a doubt Danny. I do. This guy has been taunting us for 6 years. I think he thinks with this game he plays, he will show us in the end that he is has won. Now if we take him out before he can claim victory... well that is a different story."

"Thanks, Cap."

"Just get this guy Danny, that's all I ask but do it safely."

"Rodger that!"

As Kate returns to her office her phone is ringing. Picking it up she hears the one person she had just mentioned.

"Commissioner what can I do for you?" Kate asks.

"Captain, I hear that you have made progress in finding out who this could be?"

"We did sir. The ME is running his DNA and hopefully, he's in the system. I have a team standing by to turn his life inside out when we get a name."

"Outstanding work captain. Please keep me updated."

"Will do sir." Kate ends the call.

Frank calls in Baker.

"Well Baker, it looks like you were right. Captain Beckett disobeyed orders and allowed her husband to work the case with the investigation."

"Sir, can I make a point?"

"You can."

"Captain Beckett may have disobeyed an order, but on the other hand, she was able to acquire some hard evidence. So while she did use all the resources at hand, she has found out more about this suspect than anyone before her."

"Good point Baker. I was not downplaying her choices. I was, however, curious as to how Mr. Castle had come to this new theory."

"I'm not sure sir."

"Dismissed Baker." Frank tells her as gives her a wink.

Rick stops at his wife's door and knocks.

"Hey, babe. Tell me that you found something down there." She asked hopefully.

"I did actually. I found out that there might be more murders than we originally thought. There are the original victims from 2010, but I found 3 unsolved cases with the same basic MO."

Xx

Eddy was petrified. She was alone. After this psycho had cut Anne he gave her the warning and she had stopped talking altogether. He was gone for the last three hours now. She hoped that Anne is going to make it. She was cold, hungry and needed to pee. Trying again to get loose from her bindings she gave up after her wrists became raw and started to bleed.

She heard a slight moan coming across from her. Anne was alive but in really bad shape.

"Anne, can you hear me?"

"Mmmm, Eddy where are we?"

"We're still being held, hostage."

Eddy hears the lunatic coming back.

" _Anne, sush. He's coming back."_ Either Anne heard her or she passed out again she can't tell.

"Ahhh still with me I see. I was hoping I did a good job of tying you up to that cross."

"We will get out of here, I promise you that."

"Promises, promises. It won't matter who comes here to save you. They're never going to make it past the outside of the building. They can try, but every access point is wired to detonate the second a breach happens."

Xx

"Kate I'm sure of it. This is where the DNA lead me. The suspects name is Claude Vandergrift. He was busted for assault with a deadly weapon and GTA. Both charges were dropped when he agreed to a plea."

"Thanks, Lanie. You are the greatest!

Mmmm, call me when you catch this guy,that's all I ask. Lanie suggests.

Kate takes a second before calling the remaining team in. _We finally got him._

"Detective Reagan." Kate yells out.

"Captain?"

"Danny, we have a name, so dig into this guy...hard. Keep me apprised."

Espo has his team fitted with tactical gear and each has an AR-15 and a sidearm. Checking his team himself they are set. They head back up to the homicide floor to see if there is anything new.

Danny's team has made great progress with the suspect's background. His mother left him numerous properties in and around the city. There are about 4 possibilities to check out. Kate has the precinct commanders check out the properties on Staten Island and Brooklyn while she and the team checked out the two in the Bronx.

Xx

"Now do you think that I'd let these cops catch me, let alone arrest me?" Claude yelled at Eddy.

Eddy just kept silent, not wanting to provoke him any further. She noticed a figure cross outside the window. She only caught the top the head of who walked past. She was sure that it was friendly. She looked away from him as to not give away what she saw.

"No, I have guaranteed way to escape and I'll cool it for a couple of years and then start killing again. It's a shame that the both of you won't be around to see it.

"Why" Eddy tried to stall him.

"I never leave anyone alive. The cops that are outside will find that out all too soon. What, you didn't think that I noticed that cop pass by the window? This place is abandoned and no one comes near this place. That's why I chose it. So who else could it be?"

"Maybe a homeless person?" Eddy said.

"Nope. But nice try. These cops are going to be in for a big surprise when they try to get you."

Xx

Kate, Danny, and Ryan were against the corrugated steel wall that covered the building. Kate nodded to Espo and his armed team opposite them guns raised and at the ready. SWAT was third in. Kate raised her hand with 3 fingers up and when all her fingers disappeared into her palm Kate reached for the door handle. Danny jumped forward to grab her wrist. Her hand almost touched the handle before he pulled it away. He whispered to her...

" _Kate, stand down. Look at this."_

Danny points to the hinge on the left side of the door and the sill at their feet.

" _I've seen this setup in Fallujah. The door is set to blow. And knowing this is I'll bet my badge that the rest of the building is as well!"_

Kate and Espo think for a second.

" _Danny, what about the roof? Or a skylight?"_ Kate asked hopefully.

" _Kate let's fall back, get the drone in the air and check it out, we might get lucky."_

They all retreat to the mobile command van about a block away. Once they arrive Kate has a second idea.

"Espo. What's the flight time on the newer drones we have on hand?"

"Depends, hovering uses less power, where maneuvering it around uses more. Safe bet...20 minutes."

"Here is what we need to do. The window we found in the back of the building office area is where I think he is holding Hastings and Jenko. Can we hover the drone at that window to see if they are there? And then find an entry point on the roof?"

"Kate, that might work! We can rappel from the roof almost silently. Let's just hope that this guy only thinks 2 dimensionally."

"Then that's the plan. Danny, ask the drone pilot to come out here and explain what we need."

Reagan turns away and rushes towards the weapons truck. In no time he is back with the pilot and a drone. He tells him what they need, he nods and then places the drone on the ground and he takes the remote in his hands, powers up the drone and the mini camera. He toggles the drone straight up. It's so quiet they don't even hear it leave the ground. Seconds later they are seeing the live feed in the command van.

It's Espo who speaks first: "Danny, look over here. Most everything is wired except for this fresh air vent. It looks wide enough to fit at least 2 men at a time."

"Yeah, it does, but I'd like to play it safe and just drop 1 man at a time." He remembered Kate's words from earlier about being safe.

The drone leaves after Ryan tells the pilot to hover by the window on the east side of the building. As it hovers they see Eddy lashed to a cross. Naked. Anne has her back to them and they can't see anything. That is until the pilot sees a mirror in the room behind Eddy. He uses the camera's zoom to focus on Anne through the mirror. Everyone gasps when he holds the image. She has a lateral wound on her abdomen. Blood covers her legs and feet. She is also naked. The drone slingshots up and returns to the command van.

"Thoughts?" Danny asks.

"Our best approach is through the vent. Then we move back to the rear office and get them out of there." Espo states.

"I agree, but we will need eyes on our guy before we advance on that office. I don't trust him." Danny replies.

"Then, that's the plan. Gear up and let's go. The warrant came in five minutes ago so we're set." Kate tells them.

Espo and Reagan climb the steel fire escape ladder on the north side of the building. Reaching the top they place the nylon rappelling rope on the crest of the roof. They both set their feet easily on the roof checking for trip wires. None are there. They move over to the air vent and lightly remove the vent cover. Danny was right in only letting one man in at a time. From the air, it looks a lot wider. Espo unfurls the rope and drops the carry bag down the warehouse floor. They both move to the A/C chiller unit about 5 feet from them. Tying the rope secure to a strong anchor they take up the slack and tie off. Espo is down the vent shaft first and gives Danny the thumbs up a sign once he is down on the floor. Danny is next along with the rest of Espo's team. Less than 3 minutes later they are all assembled on the warehouse floor.

Moving against the wall towards the office area Espo signals two members to take up position along the opposite wall. They stop, listen and wait. It's quiet which worries Danny. They advance on the door and as they move to twist the handle Eddy screams out "Don't touch the door!"

The team backs off and stills. They hear footsteps inside walking towards the door.

"Open that door and we all go out with a big BOOM!" a husky voice tells them.

The footsteps retreat and then they end.

"Eddy, can you see the trigger?" Espo asks her through the door.

"Yes, it's simple. This guy has a pea for a brain. Twist the knob counter clockwise! It's wrapped to tighten arming the charge, turning it the other way loosens the wire."

Espo clears the team from the possible blast area. Only he and Danny are left.

"Reagan, you don't need to be here. You have a family, I'm only responsible for me. NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"No way in hell Javi. I never leave a friend behind. I Didn't then, and I won't start now."

They both see that neither will go and without warning, Javi turns the knob closing his eyes as he does. Danny pats him on the back when the door opens without a detonation. They rush in and cut Anne down from the cross. Danny places a blanket on her for modesty's sake and tries to close her wound with his fingers pinching the opening together. After disarming the C-4 from right under Eddy, Javi takes his knife and does the same. Her legs can't even hold her up he catches her as she falls and gently sits her on a chair. He draws a blanket over Eddy's shaking body. Espo calls in that the scene is safe to enter and adds that they need an EMT in here as well.

Soon after the girls and taken away Danny and Javi look each other and wonder how they made it out of this in one piece.

Exiting the warehouse, Danny says,

"It's too bad that this dirtbag got away."

Just as they get outside Kate speaks up.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

They both look at her bewildered.

"He got away, we couldn't go after him and free Eddy and Anne at the same time."

"Not so fast guys. Look in the back of that marked unit."

They both to the car that Kate is pointing to.

"But how?"

"Well, as you guys were entering the office we were outside the building by a sewer cover. Waiting for word from you that you were okay, the cover turned out to be fake and it was slid off revealing Claude climbing up the ladder. Two uniforms grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him out. And there he is!"

"Good work Captain!"

Anne was rushed to Mt. Sinai. Her wound was life-threatening, and it was touch and go for a while. But with the staff at the hospital doing their best, she pulled through. A month has passed and everything is slowly still returning to normal.

Kate's phone rings and she answers.

"Captain Beckett."

"Captain, Commissioner Reagan."

"Good morning, Sir."

"Captain, the reason for the call is to inform you that Claude VanDergrift has been arraigned on 7 counts of first-degree murder without the possibility of parole."

"That's good news, sir."

"Captain without your unorthodox methods we'd never have reached this point."

"I'm Just doing my job, Sir...

Fin

 **A/N: This story was based on a real and as of yet unsolved murder investigation. Thank you to everyone who followed, added this to their favorite story list and left reviews. I'm glad that I was able to give you a good story to read.**

 **P2P**


End file.
